Absinthe
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: I wrote this for KAYBOP1's 4th challenge. It's AU Sesshy and Inu meet in a club over two drinks of absinthe and smut and PWP insues. R&R please, this is my first ever challenge fic! Rated M for a reason, some OOC. The words she wanted were changed slighl


**_(A/N: Written for KAYBOP1's fourth challenge cause I felt like it and I liked the challenge. I changed the words slightly to better fit my own writing style. I hope that's kosher with everyone. R&R PLEASE, this is my first challenge fic and I wanna see if you all like it! Warnings are sex, drinking, slight cussing, some OOC, and it's AU)_**

**Absinthe**

**The club's lights were flashing and seizure inducing in quality, the alcohol was over-priced at best, and the music was too loud, but it had to be…for this club that is. Club Night, the night club for hanyo and youkai alike. No ningen aloud, so the booze was over-priced, the lights annoying to ningen, and the music to loud. But the demons got used to it as they accepted Club Night as a haven from the petulant ningen they had to deal with. **

**A small statured, pale skinned, silver haired, and amber eyed hanyo swayed on the dance floor along with the crowd, his cute little koinu ears swiveling around trying to pick up his friend's voice. Too bad he couldn't . He had been dragged here by his roommate, but then he'd been abandoned as said roommate ran off to rut like the Ookami he was.**

"**Damn you Kouga," the hanyo growled under his breath, breaking away from the dance floor and going to buy a drink. He slid onto one of the over-the-top looking stools.**

"**What'll ya' have, cutie?" The barkeep asked with a sloppy grin. The hanyo resisted the urge to inform the deluded boar demon that he was **_**not**_** that drunk, at least not yet, and wouldn't be picked up by the licks of this pervert.**

"**A Corrdia," the hanyo replied, the barkeep looked confused. The hanyo heaved a sigh.**

"**He wants 1 shot Hapsburg absinthe, 1 shot of Effen vodka, Shake ingredients with ice and strain into ice filled collins glass. I'll have a absinthe bollyside, 1 part of Hapsburg absinthe, 1/2 part of Jack Daniels, 1/2 of Bombay Sapphire gin, 1/4 of Archers Peach Schnapps, 1 part of Red Bull, a drop of cranberry juice. Shake ingredients with ice and strain into ice filled collins glass. Think you can get it right?" a cool voice said to the hanyo's side. The hanyo looked up and his amber eyes met with golden pools attached to the most perfect face the young halfling had ever seen. He was tall, very tall, much taller than the hanyo, and his skin was pale, his feature divine, and his body stacked and proportioned well. The hanyo felt his self-confidence take a nose dive in this full-demon's presence. The violet crescent moon on the male's forehead and magenta stripes on his wrists and cheeks told the hanyo this was a powerful taiyoukai.**

"**Y-yeah," the boar demon grunted, running off to fix the strong drinks.**

"**Thanks," the hanyo said softly, almost too softly for the youkai's ears to pick up. But he heard. He turned to look at the hanyo and a hot smirk pressed against his stunning face.**

"**Of course, I wouldn't want such a good drink to be ruined by an incompetent boar," the youkai returned, taking a stool next to the hanyo. "Do you mind…?"**

"**Watanabe Inuyasha, and no, not at all," the hanyo shrugged. He didn't like the look the youkai just gave him, it made him feel weird…so what if his father owned and opperated a huge law firm?**

"**Inuyasha," the youkai nodded, Inuyasha smiled softly at his tone, obviously the youkai didn't care about Inuyasha's father like a lot of 'suitors' did. They received the drinks. Inuyasha quickly took a drink of his, as if the alcohol would make his annoyance fade. This interested the youkai as he nursed his own drink along with the hanyo. "Pray tell, what is a lovely creature like you doing here? Alone?"**

**Inuyasha flushed. "I was ditched by my friend…stupid Ookami." They both shared a grin, as a inu-hanyo and an inu-taiyoukai they both felt the mutal rivalry with ookamis at some point.**

"**A tragedy," the youkai observed.**

"**Yeah, I 'spose…and you are? Might I ask?" the hanyo returned.**

"**Son Sesshomaru," the youkai replied. Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit. This man was a **_**very**_** influential demon. He owned about a third of the country's major businesses and was a influential billionaire.**

"**Nice to meet you," Inuyasha said, trying not to let his amazement slip.**

"**Likewise," Sesshomaru purred.**

**They finished their first drink and both ordered another and started talking, getting to know one another.**

"**So you attend Meiji Gakuin University? What's your major?" Sesshomaru asked conversationally. **

"**Law undergrad. My father wanted me to become a lawyer," Inuyasha shrugged again. It's not like he'd be any good at anything else, arguing was in his blood.**

"**And you do as well?"**

"**Of course," Inuyasha answered automatically, a little to automatically for Sesshomaru's tastes, but his interest had been piqured in this younger boy.**

"**How old are you Inuyasha?"**

"**Two-hundred twenty," Inuyasha said quietly. He knew he was too young to be out without someone to watch over him, but what was he supposed to do? His roommate had ditched him and left him on the dance floor. **

"**You look much younger," Sesshomaru commented, "was the one who ditched you your guardian?"**

"**Sorta…my father lets Kouga watch over me while we're at school…so he doesn't have to worry…yet Kouga always leaves me to go chase ass," Inuyasha grunted, capping off his second drink. He flushed a bit from the alcohol and form being called young looking. "And how old are you? You don't look a day over your majority."**

"**Cute," Sesshomaru shot back. "I'll have you know I'm four-hundred forty-five," Sesshomaru stated.**

"**And where'd you go to school? Son industries is well known…" Inuyasha trailed off, losing confidence in asking.**

**Sesshomaru smiled a bit at the hanyo's bashful behavior. "Yokohama College of Commerce, I majored in Management and Information."**

"…**wow…" Inuyasha blinked.**

**Three more drinks later Sesshomaru learned that Inuyasha was a little uke out all alone, and…well he couldn't help himself. The hanyo looked so hot, and pure, and sweet; although, Inuyasha did have a fiery side, Sesshomaru found it arousing.**

**Soon Inuyasha found himself being led to the door, his arm around Sesshomaru's elbow, his blood alcohol level in the 'tipsy' range. His tolerance was less than that of the older youkai. **

**The valet of Club Night pulled a white Maserati GranTurismo up and Inuyasha found himself in awe of the car and being swept away in it to places unknown.**

**-x-**

**Once in a highclass penthouse in the best demonic area of Yokohama the two were feircly making out on a fine leather couch. Inuyasha was held possessively in Sesshomaru's arms as the full demon start divesting the hanyo of his shirt and socks.**

"**Ahh, Sessh-Sesshomaru…wait," Inuyasha breathed as Sesshomaru started nibbling on the younger's left nipple while his clawed hand tweaked the right. "Ch-chouto!"**

"**What is it, little puppy?" Sesshomaru asked, releasing the panting hanyo's nipples and leaning the hanyo's head into the crook of his own neck, licking the sensitive koinu ears experimentally. I half-silenced wanton moan escaped the uke.**

"**I-I'm…I've never had sex before," Inuyasha tried to explain. "And…and heat starts…soon…I…"**

"**Shhh, little love, did you really think this Sesshomaru would bring you here if I wanted you just as a casual shag? No, you are delectable, smart, and a firecracker in your own right," Sesshomaru purred. "And I want to claim every single bit of you as my own before your heat starts sweet little puppy."**

**Inuyasha moaned as the taiyoukai bit his ear, it was a mix of pleasure and pain. "Aaah! Please…Sh-Sesshomaru."**

"**Please?"**

"**Please…make that feeling keep happening! Fuck, I dunno!" Inuyasha keened trying to kiss the seme. Sesshomaru brought his mouth down and latched his lips onto the uke's and started devouring the young one's mouth. Sesshomaru hooked Inuyasha's legs around his waist and carried the hanyo to his bedroom.**

**Pushing the hanyo onto the huge, luxurious, silk covered bed Sesshomaru divested himself or his socks, shirt, and loose tie. Sesshomaru crawled over to the uke who was laying against the pile of pillows, breathing deeply and face flushed from the alcohol and his own arousal. Not to mention the smell of Sesshomaru's arousal.**

**Their mouths met again then Sesshomaru kissed a fiery path down the hanyo's chest, stopping to kiss and bite at the chest and the nipples, placing hickeys all over, marking the hanyo temporarily until he could leave a mating mark.**

**Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha as he took off the uke's pants, surprised to find the younger going commando. Inuyasha flushed darker and tried to look away. Sesshomaru took his chin in his hand and said, "Gorgeous, and don't ever think you aren't." Inuyasha flustered a bit.**

"**Says the Adonis," the uke quipped lightly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but bent down and licked the very tip of Inuyasha's eight and a quarter inch penis. The hanyo gave a yelp of desire and jolted slightly. "Haaaah! Please Sess!"**

"**All you have to do is ask, little love," Sesshomaru returned. He grabbed a bottle of oil from his well stocked bedside table. "Lie up on a pillow for me, spread your legs, relax everything, and **_**trust**_** me."**

**Inuyasha's eyes held a fear that he refused to voice as he did as he was told, trying to relax.**

"**I'm going to prepare you, the intrusion hurts, my little love, but it does not last. This I swear," Sesshomaru promised as he slicked four fingers. He ran the other hand up and down the hanyo's thin and creamy thighs, making him shudder in anticipation. "Shhh," Sesshomaru whispered against the hanyo's ear as he pressed the first finger into the pert little rose bud that was Inuyasha's virginal entrance. Inuyasha whimpered slightly and his arms wound around Sesshomaru's torso, barely clasping together on the other side, his claws sinking into Sesshomaru's shoulder blades. The taiyoukai didn't react to it except to wrap an arm around Inuyasha and hold him. After twirling the finger for a moment he added another and instantly started spreading them, Inuyasha moaned in pain. Sesshomaru put in another finger into the uke. After a moment of twirling his crooked his fingers and Inuyasha growled in pleasure.**

"**AHH! T-t-touch th-that again, Sess, please," Inuyasha begged, eyes returning to normal after the white flash he'd gotten from the pleasure of Sesshomaru hitting his **_**sweet spot**_**.**

"**You like that? You like me hitting your prostate, my little Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered sultrily. He kissed the hanyo as he struck the spot again. Inuyasha moaned wantonly into Sesshomaru's mouth. The taiyoukai couldn't wait to add the fourth finger, he slicked up his massive endowment and aligned the rock-hard errection with the oiled and stretched entrance. "Hold onto me, Inuyasha, claw my back, yell out, but know this will turn into the most pleasure you've ever felt."**

**Sesshomaru pushed himself into the small body underneath him quickly, Inuyasha took inch after inch until all ten inches were incased in him.**

**He arched his back to get away from the pain but his partner gripped his hips to keep him in place. **

**"Calm down my love it will pass soon, then immense pleasure will come." **

**A little more time passed and then Sesshomaru began to move. Then suddenly Inuyasha let out a high pitched moan. "Ahh!" **

**The taiyoukai hit his sweet spot dead on with the head of his penis. **

**"Do that again!" the hanyo whined.**

**"As you wish" his partner said sultrily, and began to thrust harder into him.**

**"AH! Gahh! Deeper…faster…please," Inuyasha chanted, bucking his hips along with Sesshomaru's thrusts. Pounding thrust after pounding thrust they went for nearly half an hour before Inuyasha finally screamed and came without being touched, his fangs elongating and sinking into the left side of Sesshomaru's neck as his orgasm shook his body, his venom marking his seme as his for eternity, linking his soul to Sesshomaru's.**

**Sesshomaru growled feircly as his own release shot into Inuyasha's tight ass. He bit harshly into the left side of the uke's neck. Marking him as Sesshomaru's forever and always. Giving the hanyo a tiny piece of his soul just as the hanyo had.**

"**My mate," Sesshomaru said softly, kissing the mating mark that had formed Sesshomaru's crescent moon on Inuyasha's shoulder.**

**Inuyasha licked at the smaller crescent moon that now marked Sesshomaru as his. And he snuggled into his new mate. **

**They soon fell asleep, with Sesshomaru covering Inuyasha protectively; arms wrapped around Inuyasha's middle and nuzzling the hanyo's face and Inuyasha's legs still wrapped around Sesshomaru, holding his seme inside of him as they both slept off the exhaustion of their mating and hopefully the hangover they were in for in the morning.**

**End**

**R&R ;)**


End file.
